1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touchpad and an input device having the same, and more particularly, to a touchpad using a resistive electro-conductive fiber, which can be used for controlling a personal terminal such as a computer by receiving a user's input using a signal that represents a motion of the user detected by the resistive electro-conductive fiber in contact with the user's body part such as a finger, instead of using a separate input device such as a mouse, and an input device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various computing devices and control systems have been in active use and their application fields have been expended. In particular, the use of computing devices and control systems, using various input signals, is being generalized. For example, the utility and application of computers were immediately and significantly expanded by the addition of a mouse as an input device to a personal computer of the related art, where previous information input had been dependant simply upon a keyboard. In this regard, the development of input methods, applicable to various environments, would contribute to the demand generation for new computing devices and control systems.
In particular, there may be a case where the use of a mouse, whenever necessary, is inconvenient in daily life. Therefore, the development of new input devices having high accessibility and convenience is expected to raise the possibility of creating renewed demand for existing computing and control devices.